Dana Scully's transformation
by Harry2
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate the disappearance of a restorationist whose government funded project involves a historic Central Illinois house with a Dark Reputation


Dana Scully's Transformation

_Disclaimer: The only thing I can claim as mine are the house of St. John and any characters NOT from the X-Files. You want to use my characters, just ask. X-Files are the creation of Chris Carter, and belong to him and 1013 Productions, and used without his permission._

The St. John mansion was once again vacant. Linda Mayer had disappeared and no one knew what had happened to her. The historical society had no idea, and neither did the head of the development team that wanted to restore the house and use it as a tourist attraction. So they decided to call in the local police. This call eventually wound its way to the FBI and the desk of Assistant Director Walter Skinner, who decided to bring in his best agents with a record for clearing cases, especially those bordering on the bizarre: William "Fox" Mulder and Dana Scully: The X-Files team . . .

As Mulder and Scully reached the door of the office they referred to as the Dragon's Den, they were given a nod and allowed to enter. Inside, Assistant Director Skinner indicated that he wanted them to sit down.

"The reason I asked you here is that a rather unusual case has come to this office. A young lady has disappeared in Springfield, Illinois, and we have been asked to look into it" he told them.

"Just why have we been asked?" said Mulder, as he popped some sunflower seeds into his mouth.

"Some of the money used in the project that she was working on was federal. That puts it into our jurisdiction. I have had some files prepared for the two of you, including background information on the young lady. I know it's not your usual area of expertise, but I need a top profiler and a female agent on this case, and you two are the best that I have." Skinner handed several folders over to them, along with tickets for them to travel from Washington D. C. to Chicago, and then to Springfield, Illinois.

"Look over the information and be prepared to investigate once you get there. This may not seem to be your usual assignment, but I have a feeling the two of you could use a break, "Skinner told them, as they were dismissed.

Skinner was correct about one thing: Mulder and Scully _did_ need a break! They had been going on case after case that ended up as dead ends for some time . . .

As the two agents boarded their flight, Scully took a quick look at her partner. Sure, he could be obsessive at times, but he usually was right about most of their cases. And, he wasn't too bad to look at either. _Just once, I wish he would pay as much attention to me as he does our work!_ Scully thought to herself. Scully would have been surprised to read Mulder's thoughts at the moment, though!

_Scully is a lovely lady. But, as much as I would love to have a relationship with her, I can't. It would ruin the friendship we have, and with all that we have to deal with, I can't risk it, _Mulder thought to himself, as the plane left Dulles for Chicago.

As the plane leveled off, the two agents began to take a closer look at the information that Skinner had supplied them. The case did look straightforward.

"Maybe you should check out the house Scully. I should be able to handle the legwork of checking out both the head of the historical society, as well as the developer that is mentioned" Mulder suggested.

Scully nodded. "Of course, I don't have anything to fear from this so-called curse" she answered, pointing to the historical research that had been done-research on the house said to affect only women.

_But will I really be safe?_

Scully thought that she had actually asked the question, but Mulder hadn't seemed to hear. "If Linda is hiding out somewhere near that place, she might respond better to you than me. And if she isn't, you can see if she left anything that might tell us what she was thinking about, such as a diary" he suggested

Scully couldn't help but wonder about the questions in her mind. Perhaps her occasional stance as the more skeptical of the two had kept her from voicing it. She thought of saying it, still, but the moment seemed lost now.

The air in the cabin suddenly seemed to chill-and the sky outside the plane, to darken!


End file.
